From Scratch Series Part 9: Full Circle
by Jade-Max
Summary: Jarid and Layne take the spotlight in a quartet of Vignettes that occur within "Layne's Diary" and beyond. Appearances by Tana and Cyris and Jysella. Primarily OCs. NJO Major AU. Last part of the "From Scratch" Series.
1. Without You: Jarid & Jysella

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm making no money off of this and am simply destroying the sandcastles.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little bit of background before you jump in.

This is a series of vignettes that were originally written as part of what's called the "Monday Mush Mania" thread over at the TFN boards; as a result, these are _challenge_ vignettes - the first two being dialogue only - in writing 'mush' or 'fluff'; _happy_ *gasp* vignettes!

All of these Vignetts feature the OC children of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka - their triplets to be exact with one appearance by Tana, from my "From Scratch" series. The first two Vignettes are tied to the last installment of this series - Layne's Diary [as noted in the author's notes below] - but it will not be necessary to have read the Diary to understand their content.

Enjoy

* * *

**Title:** Without You

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Genre:** Mush / Romance / Fluff - Challenge fic; all dialogue

**Characters:** Jysella Horn and Jarid Djo-Solo (OC)

**Summary:** After Jarid Djo-Solo was maimed saving Jysells Horn's life, their relationship went downhill with Jysella retreating from him to wallow in misplaced guilt. Some encouragement from his sister Layne and some soul searching has led him to the conclusion that he can't live without Jysella - and he's prepared to fight dirty to keep her…

**Author's Notes:** Set in tandem with **_Layne's Diary_** I've been writing of Jarid's sister Layne and the "From Scratch" mini Series. In specific the events here reference entries 19, 20, 21, 24 and 26.

_You don't need to read the diary to understand the events happening here - I've tried to make it as painless as possible_

* * *

**Without You**

"I didn't think to find you here."

"Jarid!"

"You were expecting someone else, pet?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone at all - and don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. It's not..."

"Not what, Jys? Appropriate? It is and you know it."

"Not anymore Jarid, things have changed."

"Things?"

"Since your…"

"My what?"

"Don't make me say it. I can't bear the thought of it."

"Is that what this is about? Ha! It was a flesh wound, Jys; nothing to worry about."

"Flesh wound? Jarid - you lost your arm!"

"And now it's back. You wouldn't hold that against me would you?"

"It's not the same."

"How would you know? You've been avoiding me since I got it fitted."

"Don't, Jarid, please?"

"Don't what Jys?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought it was obvious - I'm stalking you."

"Jarid - I'm warning you..."

"You are, are you?"

"I'm serious, don't come any closer."

"Or what?"

"You'll regret it."

"More than I regret losing my arm, pet?"

_"Don't call me that!"_

"Until you give me a good reason why, you're out of luck Jys."

"That Solo charm doesn't work on me, Jarid."

"It did once."

"That was before-"

"Before what, Jys? Before we were paired as a team that works so seamlessly together? Before we spent hours on the practice mat - hours that eventually ended up in your bunk or mine?"

"Don't-"

"Or was it before I lost my arm rather than have you lose your head?"

"Jarid-"

"I don't regret making that choice, Jys. I never will. I lost my arm, but if I'd lost you… I'd never have been able to bear it."

"Please don't."

"Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"How can you even look at me, knowing what I cost you?"

"What _you_ cost me? Jys - you didn't cost me anything. I did it willingly, and I'd do it again a countless times over. I couldn't bear the thought of the galaxy without Jysella Horn."

"I can't do this, Jarid."

"Do what? I'm not asking anything from you - not yet anyway."

"I can't pretend like nothing's happened."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm simply asking you to accept the gift I gave for what it was. I love you Jysella."

"You shouldn't."

"I've been in love with you since you first turned that sassy tongue on my hide to sharpen it. I love everything about you and my life would be poorer for the lack of your presence."

"Jarid-"

"Don't fight me, pet. I can't stand the sight of your tears."

"Then maybe you should leave."

"I'm not letting you run from me. I won't make my father's mistakes, Jysella - I won't pretend like you mean nothing to me."

"It would be easier if you did."

"Easier for whom?"

"…"

"For you, you mean. I can't do it, pet. My heart hurts just thinking about life without you. I feel like I'm going to suffocate - like I can't breathe. I feel like... like I lost more than just my arm to that blade and the pain is killing me."

"Jarid-"

"Hush, my love. No more tears. I didn't know until you ran just how much you truly meant to me. I never realized it until my sister gave me a swift kick in the backside and told me I was a fool if I let you go. She also swore she'd never speak to me again if I didn't at least try to make you face up to your fears."

"_Layne_ said that?"

"She did. For a self-centered, self-absorbed creature, she has a heart of gold buried at the center."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"And that's another reason why I love you - you're opinionated and not afraid to let it show!"

"Ha!"

"Indeed. I can't think of better things to be doing with those lips than laughing or scorning my family, pet. Should I demonstrate?"

"This doesn't change anything, Jarid."

"Ah, but it does. You see - you're smiling."

"Am not."

"Then what is this tilt of your lips, this slightly crooked bend on one side? Have I ever told you how wild that smile makes me?"

"Jarid - we can't-"

"We can, my love. I love you. I'm in love with you, and you wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't love me back."

"I never-"

"You don't have to say it, Jys. It's in your eyes when you look at me. It's in your touch - even now as you're trying to pull away, your hands caress my skin. It's in everything you say, everything you do, and you know I'm right."

"I can't stand the thought of hurting you again, Jarid."

"You didn't hurt me - the blade of that dark Jedi hurt me. I simply did what any man does when faced with losing the most precious thing in his life. I made a decision and lost something I didn't value as highly."

"But… your arm-"

"Is replaceable. You are not."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Jarid..."

"Marry me, Jys."

"What?!"

"Marry me, you stubborn woman. If you don't like to see me in pain, then marry me."

"But… but…."

"Say yes, pet. Make me the happiest man alive and say yes. With you watching my back, I'll never hurt again."

"We could just be partners."

"Never. I've tasted your kisses, Jysella. I can't be _just partners_ with you. Not when every time I see you I yearn to have you touch me. Not when every time we talk, I want those soft lips on my skin. Not when simply looking at you makes me ache. I can't bear the thought of another man trying to win your affections, knowing he might not honor and cherish you the way I do - to the very depths of my soul. I can't live without you, or bear the-"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I'll marry you, Jarid."

"You won't regret it, pet. Not a day - I swear."

"Shut up and kiss me - and then we'll have to talk about how to break the news to my parents."

"I'd walk through the fires of the nine Corellian hells if it meant you'd marry me, Jysella. I'd brave the wrath of the Emperor and the disciplining of the Old Republic Jedi Council. I'd-"

"If you don't kiss me now, I'll change my answer."

"As my lady commands."

_fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was a ton of fun. I've never done anything that was strictly dialogue before. It was easier than I thought I'd be once I got an idea of what I was going to do!


	2. Past Mistakes: Jarid & Jysella

**Title:** Past Mistakes

**Author: **Jade_Max

**Genre:** MMM dialogue Challenge, fluff, Romance

**Summary: **Jysella Horn and Jarid Djo-Solo (OC) have a discussion regarding their pending nuptuals and the accusation of one of Jarid's former lovers that she's had his child and must work out their differences...

* * *

**Past Mistakes**

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that?"

"I don't know what you believe Jysella. How could I? You won't let me in!"

"How could you? _How could you_? How do you think you could you louse - what would you feel if you'd just discovered I'd had another man's baby?"

"..."

"I can see by the look on your face you know where I'm coming from, Jarid. How could you propose to me when you and that... that _woman_ were making babies?"

"I don't... it's not mine."

"_He_, Jarid. The baby is a boy."

"Jysella..."

"Don't Jysella me, you cad. I can't believe you'd do something like this to me!"

"I didn't _do_ anything. I haven't been involved with her since before I met you. Please believe me - the baby can't be mine!"

"She seems to think it is."

"Do you honestly think I'm that careless?"

"I don't know, Jarid - you tell me."

"I'll tell you this; since I've met you, there's been no other woman. I'd never kissed, really kissed, until I sampled your lips. I'd never known what the embrace of a lover _was_ until you held me. And I never loved until you taught me how. I love you, Jys. I've loved you since I saw you sparring with your dad for the first time and more every day since then."

"Jarid... I..."

"Let me finish."

"But I-"

"_Please_ Jysella. I need you to understand this. Yes, I've been somewhat reckless, but I've never been irresponsible. From the first day they paired us together on the sparring mat and you mopped the floor with me, I haven't so much as looked at another woman, let alone thought of one. You're the air in my lungs, the sweetness on my tongue and the beat of my heart. And I would _never_ hurt you."

"Jarid..."

"I love you, Jysella. I'm _in_ love with you and fall a little more every time we're together. I don't want some conniving schemer with delusions of Hapan grandeur to come between us and I _especially_ wouldn't want her to have my children."

"Children?"

"Does that scare you?"

"Should it?"

"Never... considering the way they're obtained and the fun it is..."

"Charmer. You're very self-possessed."

"Tell me I don't have reason to be."

"Your ego needs no more stroking."

"But _you_ need more stroking, my love... mm, you taste like fine wine."

"Flatterer, I- Jarid!"

"Not an exhibitionist, Jys?"

"Not when your parents could come around that corner at any moment."

"Then I shall whisk you away to my... to _our_ love nest and taste each delectable inch of you..."

"Only if you'll let me return the favor."

"With pleasure, my love... With pleasure."

_fin_

* * *

**Author's Note**: _  
_


	3. Swatches and Swathing: Layne & Tana

**Title:** Swatches and Swathing

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Timeframe:** Post _The Girl Who Would be Queen - The Diary of Layne Djo-Solo_ - Major NJO AU

**Characters:** Layne, Tana, Kayla (OCs)

**Summary:** Knowing how to forgive and when to forgive are precious gifts...

**Swatches and Swathing**

Layne Djo-Solo, the Chume'Da of Hapes, pulled another swatch of fabric from the pile on the floor and shook her head. "This will _never_ do. Is there not one decent color on all of Hapes?"

"Perhaps you're too picky, Layne," Tana told her good naturedly from across the room. "What color are you looking for?"

"I will know when I find it."

"Ah." Tana rolled her eyes. "How about emerald green?"

"Cyris has seen me in it."

"So? Did he like it?"

Layne settled back on the floor to stare at her twin. "There is little I own that Cyris does _not_ like. He is not very helpful in establishing his tastes."

"Beyond you, you mean?"

Layne, the eldest of the Djo-Solo triplets, nodded. "Does... Gidden do the same?"

Tana shrugged, hauling another swatch of fabric from the pile and tossing it away in one motion. Layne had already said no to traditional white - she wanted something unique. "Sometimes. He has a favorite cut more than a favorite color - and ever since Kayla was born, he's only come to like it more."

"And which cut is this?"

"A low cut neckline." Tana forged ahead. "Does Cyris have a similar preference?"

"He is Hapan and male." Layne told her with disgust. "His opinions, even when I seek them, are often ways to placate me. I get more cooperation from father!"

Tana laughed. "I bet - and dad thinks you should wear a chastity belt and armor, right?"

"He suggested mother's wedding gown."

Tana whistled, "That's not a bad-" a cry from the direction of the sofa a few yards away drew her attention, cutting her off. "-idea. Just a second."

Layne waited as Tana moved to the sofa and collected the squirming bundle that was her niece. The baby quieted the moment her mother came into view, reaching out with tiny fists. Facinated, Layne focused on their interactions as Tana checked Kayla for wetness and then scooped the baby from the plush surface with a smile and a coo.

"Who's my big girl? You look just like your daddy with those blonde curls, Kay my sweet."

"She also looks like you, sister."

The smile on Tana's face was all maternal pride. "Do you think so?"

"I know so." Layne shifted backwards to lean against the base of one of the chairs as Tana settled on the couch where Kayla had been and began to breast feed. "Do you not think so?"

Tana gently caressed the blonde curls on the top of the baby's head and shrugged, adjusting her slightly and pulling a light blanket down for modesty. "She's a daddy's girl. I'm only used for feeding."

"Do you wish another?"

Tana laughed. "As many as Gidden will allow me. He swore we weren't going to have any more after he saw what labor was like."

"Was it worth it?"

"Every second."

Layne fell silent, mulling over it for a moment and then asked, "Did you feel it was your duty?"

"Duty?" Tana echoed the question surprised. "Why would we think that?"

"Should something happen to me, you and Jarid and your offspring are the next in line for succession."

"Never. Kayla is a blessing, Layne. Someone to be cherished and cared for; a combination of the best of Gidden and I. She was born out of love; our legacy - not our duty."

"I apologize sister; I did not mean to imply she was unwanted."

"I know." Tana sighed. The fences between sisters were still newly mended. "It's just who you are."

Kayla, finished her meal, squirmed and hiccupped. Tana closed her shirt and placed the baby to her shoulder, gently rubbing her back and rocking back and forth. "Would you like to hold her?"

Layne straightened. "You would allow it?"

"I'll insist on it! She's your niece, Layne, not a doll or a toy to be admired at a distance. Besides, you'll have a _duty_ to provide and heir of your own. A little practice might come in handy."

"What do I do?"

Tana stood. "First of all, sit in the chair, not in front of it."

Layne did as instructed, seeing a side of her sister she hadn't known existed. But then, the Tana who'd returned to Hapes was not the same Tana she'd known growing up. Marriage had given her confidence and poise, a knowledge of what she could and couldn't do and the support base to achieve it. For someone who had once regarded her sister as a nuisance, Layne was having difficulty reconciling the two individuals into the confident young mother before her.

"Now put your arms at waist high. Good. Now when I place her in your arms, you need to support her head or she could hurt her neck, understand?"

Layne nodded, waiting, and then froze as Tana placed Kayla in her arms. The sensation was completely foreign to someone who had never considered babies beyond the necessity of providing an heir. Hapan nobles, despite her own mother's example, were more inclined to pass their children off to nannies and wet nurses than to raise them themselves. Of course the demands on the Queen Mother's time was enormous, but most children grew up in the palace without seeing much of their parents.

The Djo-Solo clan had been the exception - not the rule.

Shifting uncomfortably, Layne was sure she was going to drop her niece. "Take her."

"You're doing fine, Layne," Tana assured her. Reaching out, the youngest triplet adjusted her older sister's grip on the baby and then smiled. "There; try rocking her a little. She likes it."

Layne hesitantly did as instructed and was rewarded with a gurgle and a toothless smile. Unable to help herself, she smiled back, drawing a knowing chuckle from Tana. "She has that effect. See? It's not so hard."

"If one only has to hold the infant." Layne looked to her sister. "I have seen you walk with her in your arms. Are you not afraid to drop her?"

"Never. I'd do anything for her - and anything to prevent her harm. It did take some getting used to initially, but we're good now."

"You always had a knack with vulnerable creatures."

"And you always ignored them. Don't worry, sister, when the time comes, your mothering instincts will appear."

"If I have any."

Tana laughed, and scooped her daughter from Layne's grasp, rising to her feet in one motion. "You do. They're just buried under layers of protocol."

"We should return to our task," Layne told her reluctantly. "My wedding dress will not choose its own colors."

"True." Tana stepped gingerly through the maze and placed the baby in the play pen nearby, squeaking one of the toys to draw her attention before straightening. "I say midnight blue."

"With my coloring?" Layne's eyebrows almost hit her hairline. "Mother cannot wear it."

"But you can." Tana dug through the pile until she found the color she was looking for. Almost black, it shimmered with blue undertones in the light. She turned and handed it to Layne with a challenging glint in her eyes. "Try it - you'll see."

"I have mother's coloring, sister; it will not work."

"Then you don't have anything to lose, do you?"

Layne regarded her sister in surprise and then - to the amazement of both - burst out laughing. "You have changed sister, and for the better. Very well, I shall try your color recommendation. With one condition."

Tana's lips twitched. "And what would that be?"

Layne rose to her feet and accepted the fabric swatch. "If I wear the color you choose, you stand with me as my Matron of honor."

Tana's face went slack, her wide eyes staring at her sister in complete shock. "Me?"

The squeak in her sisters voice made Layne grin. She nodded, and moved around the sofa to the floor to ceiling mirror. "You. There is no one else I would rather have at my side on my wedding day."

"But..."

"Do you not wish the job?"

"No! I mean, I do, but with our history... we haven't exactly been friends Layne."

Layne held the fabric up to compare the tones and colors with her skin and hair. "Perhaps not before Kayla was born, sister, but consider this a promise. A new beginning in more ways than one. For Cyris and I - and for you and I. I should not like us to continue being at odds."

Tana jumped the sofa and engulfed Layne in a tight, spontaneous hug. Layne, to her sister's surprise returned it, a silent promise, the swatch tightly in hand. Tana had been right and she'd found her dress color and her Matron of honor in one sitting. With those in place, her wedding - and her future - was looking brighter all ready.

_fin_


	4. Wedding Jitters: Layne & Cyris & Jarid

**Title:** Wedding Jitters

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Timeframe:** Post _The Girl Who Would be Queen - The Diary of Layne Djo-Solo_ - Major AU

**Characters:** Layne, Cyris, Jarid (OCs)

**Summary:** Sometimes family really does know what's best for you.

**Notes:** I also decided to incorporate a **dare challenge** that was never written for **JediNemesis **over at the TFN boardswhen it occurred in 2008 [and when this was originally penned].

* * *

The dare:

_Write a story set in one room over the course of not more than 24 hours, featuring three characters. All three must be present at either the beginning or the end, with one character either arriving or leaving during the story._

The room they are in has no link to the outside world other than the door; windows, skylights, comm or hologram systems and the like are specifically banned. To make it more interesting, the room is also, throughout the story, at least two of the following: pitch dark; dangerously cold; waist-deep in water; infested by rat-analogous vermin; subject to sudden and random earthquakes.

The exact title of the story must feature in the text at least once.

* * *

**Wedding Jitters**

"Locking me in here will solve nothing!"

"Maybe not for you, Cyris, but it will certainly ease my mind about a lot of things."

"This is barbaric - I can't even see you!"

"Then you can't hit me either."

"Hit a member of the family I am marrying into? Are you daft?"

"No, but I think you must be to be marrying Layne."

"Of all the- what is this then, an interrogation?"

"Nope," the cheerful reply echoed through the room, leaving little hint as to where it came from. "This is actually a test of your sanity. See, the way dad and I figure it, you must have a screw loose to shackle yourself to my sister. At least, we figured as much until you tried to escape."

"I wasn't running, I was simply... making a strategic retreat to regroup."

"Ah ah," the sound of a fist striking the waist-deep water splashed nearby. "You're the one who said yes to her, we can't have you jilting her simply because of a few **Wedding Jitters**."

"And locking me in the Fountain Palace dungeon is the acceptable alternative?" A sneeze echoed through the room. "Couldn't you have at least drained the place first?"

"Nope!"

"You are seriously trying my patience, Jarid, despite that you will be my brother in law."

"Good. It gives me an idea of how you'll treat Layne."

"Isn't my suit and my continued presence over the last three years enough?"

"My wife agrees with you, you know."

"Good for her. I've ever told Layne that Jysella is a smart woman."

"I, however, am more difficult to impress."

"I don't need to impress you; just your sister."

"Ah, but you're marrying into the family Cyris - now you have to put up with all of us!"

"Force forbid it be all at once!"

A scratching sound at the roof drew the men's attention upwards. The sounds of a struggle were clearly audible and then a hatch opened, spilling light into the rotund cell and a body plummeted inside. The hatch closed as the body struck the water and sank, the room plunged into darkness once more.

Coughing and sputtering could be heard as the person broke the surface - and then left little doubt to her identity. "Tana! Jysella! You will both pay dearly when I get out of here!"

"Relax, Layne, it's only for the night."

"Jarid!" The sound of a body moving through the water was audible and then a solid smack of flesh hitting flesh as she unerringly connected the palm of her hand to his face.

"That was uncalled for."

"You put them up to this, didn't you?"

"It was Tana's idea."

"She would not dare!"

"I think Gidden put her up to it. Something about you needing to get away."

"This is _not_ what I had in mind!"

"Look on the bright side, sis. At least you're not stuck with just me."

Layne fell silent, listening, and then Jarid's amused voice spoke again.

"Com'on Cyris, don't be shy."

"Cyris?"

"Here, Layne."

"Cyris!" Water sloshed as Layne moved about for a moment, stopped, then moved again and finally stopped. "Where are you?"

"If you would stop yelling, my dove, the sound would stop reverberating and you could find me."

Jarid's amused laughter was quickly muffled.

"When we get out of this, _dear brother_, you will regret enjoying this."

"Nah - what I'll regret is the night in the bacta tank to eliminate whatever virus crawl into my blood stream from this stew."

She sniffed. "Cyris?"

"Over here."

She moved, and Cyris spoke encouragements until the sound of his voice was clear and she threw herself at him - only to misjudge the distance and water tension to end up submerged once more.

"Layne?"

Surfacing, she sputtered, hacking to clear her throat and trying not to think of all the nasty, vile things that would be swimming in the soup. Cyris' hand closed about her upper arm and she let out a cry of relief as he pulled her close.

"This is not how I envisioned spending the night before my wedding."

He chuckled softly. "Me either."

"What did you picture yourself doing?"

Jarid piped up from across the room. "Packing!"

"Despite your age, brother, you are still a brat. This is a _private_ conversation."

"Just trying to help." Jarid fell silent, waiting Cyris' answer just as Layne did.

Cyris took a moment to respond. "I'm not certain how I envisioned it, Layne. This was simply not a remote possibility."

"Did my brothers not promise to take you out tonight?"

"How do you think I ended up here."

"It's all in good fun - you didn't have to follow Gidden and I back to the palace."

_"Jarid!"_

"I'm just sayin'..."

"Well, say no more!"

He chuckled wickedly. "Then don't tempt me to speak, sister."

"Ignore him," Cyris advised as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "He's not worth it."

"I agree with you - for once."

"Only once?"

Layne pressed closer to Cyris in the waist deep water and kept her arms tightly around him. "Perhaps more than once." Her concession was teasing. "I _did_ agree to marry you."

"And there is no luckier man than I." He brushed his fingers over the side of her face. "Jarid was right, though. I was packing - and not for our honeymoon."

"Were you going to run from me?"

"I was running from myself, my dove. Never you. I believed I was not good enough for you when the inspiration struck."

Layne laughed softly. "I will decide what is 'good enough' for me, Cyris my love. And you... you are the best thing to happen to me."

The embrace she was drawn into was tight, carrying every ounce of Cyris' gratitude for her words - but he didn't try to kiss her. She didn't blame him - she could still taste whatever foul thing was in the water on her tongue.

"Then I'm not going anywhere - except to the alter with you."

Silence fell, broken only by the sound of the water as they moved about to keep warm. Finally, Layne broke the silence once more.

"Jarid - how long must we stay down here?"

"Only until midnight."

"Midnight!"

"We figured you wouldn't appreciate being unable to shower before your wedding, so midnight was as good a time as any. It'll let you soak in the bacta to get rid of any nasty bug you got, then you shower and you're all pink and clean for the ceremony!"

"You are a dead man, _brother_."

"Jysella wouldn't agree. In fact, she finds I'm rather lively."

"I am _not_ hearing this."

"You said it, I'm simply refuting it."

Layne stifled a groan. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!"

There were three hours until midnight. If the next three were anything like this one, she would kill her twin brother before they made it out. Conveniently, the soup they were swimming in would hide the body and she could simply say he drowned - and mean it. For he would be drowning if she gave into the urge, only it would be by her hand.

There was an inhale across the room and she snapped. "If you wish to live through the next three hours, Jarid, I suggest you say little."

"I was going to say I'm sorry."

She blinked, despite not being able to see anything, and stared at the blackness bewildered. "You are _sorry_?"

"Yeah - sorry I'm stuck in here with you two for this."

She slapped the water, wishing mightily for something - anything - to throw at him. _"Silence!"_

"Layne-"

"_Now_, Jarid, or I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Hey Cyris, a little help here?"

Cyris chuckled. "You, sir, are on your own."

"Traitor - after all I've done for you!"

"Locked me in a pit half filled with water with my fiancée and her wise cracking brother?"

"Don't forget the advice about making a mistake."

"In marrying her you mean?"

Layne shrieked in outrage, her composure gone, her anger taking full control. "He did _what_?"

"He advised me that I was quite made to marry you; or so he believes."

"That's it." Layne pulled out of Cyris' arms and launched herself across the room, splashing and shaking water in all directions. She reached the opposite wall and began moving around it. "Jarid, if I catch you, you will be meeting the bottom of this cell!"

"I don't need an introduction, thanks."

She lunged at him behind her and caught cloth. Jarid splashed away, staying just outside of her reach as she dove after him, kicking up water until all three of them were thoroughly soaked. Layne paused to get her bearings - and sneezed.

Violently.

"Something amiss, big sister?"

"The only thing amiss is that we are cavorting like children!"

"You started it."

"It was not _my_ idea to lock us in here!"

"Sure, point fingers. Doesn't matter, we're still stuck."

"Because of your little plan."

"Gidden and Tana's plan." Jarid's smirk was audible. "And a damn fine one at that - just look at you, Layne - you're more relaxed than I've seen you since Jys and I arrived two days ago!"

"Relaxed? I am furious with you and with them. You shall be lucky if I speak with any of you again - ah ha!"

_"Erk!"_

Jarid let out a yelp as Layne barreled into him, sending them both back and under the water. The sounds of splashing ensued for several seconds and then ebbed away.

"Layne? Jarid?"

No one answered Cyris' query.

A full minute of silence passed before another splash - this one an explosion from the floor - echoed through the chamber.

"Layne! Jarid!"

The sound of both siblings inhaling deeply was clearly audible and Cyris waded through the water to find them. He touched Jarid's shoulder first before reaching over to find Layne. He shoved Jarid backwards, smiling and enjoying the fact they couldn't see his smile, before pulling Layne away. Hauling her against his chest, he briskly rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, Layne?"

"No," she shivered. "He deserved it."

Jarid was floundering several feet away and didn't respond as he had to cough to clear his lungs of water.

"He also forgot that I have ever been able to hold my breath unassisted longer than any of my siblings."

"A woman of many talents."

"And many you will benefit from."

Silence descended for a heartbeat before Cyris posed the question he knew she was considering. "What would you like to do to kill three hours?"

"Kill Jarid."

Cyris laughed. "Let's see if we can't find something more amusing to occupy our time, shall we?"

"Must we include _him_?"

Cyris turned his back to the still coughing Jarid. "No, my dove, we do not."

"Good. Good."

_fin_


End file.
